Keep Me From This World
by 13luckystars
Summary: Brusnop, not a very popular pairing but its Ben Bruce and Danny Worsnop from the band Asking Alexandira. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

"Three hours ago Ben left to get cigarettes from down the street. Three hours! It doesn't take three fucking hours to get a pack of cigarettes from down the fucking street!" I yelled walking back and forth and pulling at my hair.

"Danny, calm the fuck down," Sam said calmly from the couch. "You know he could have seen someone he knows or a fan, or a group of fans, and got talking. There are reasonable explanations to why Ben isn't back yet. Calm down and think about them."

"Sam I know that Ben likes to talk but he said he would be right back!"

"And how many times have you said that same thing and ended up at some whore's house?"

I stopped in front of Sam. "That isn't the same, I didn't have Ben then."

Sam patted the seat next to him so I sat down and put my head in my hands. Sam put his hand on my back and began talking softly. "Ben is fine. He went to get cigarettes, got talking, and is now on his way back here. He'll be here and in your lap again before you know it, okay?"

I nodded, wiping some stray tears from my cheeks. "What if Ben is hurt when he comes back to my lap?" I asked not wanting to say that I could be holding a dead Ben in my lap the next time I saw him.

"Don't say that. The next time you see Ben he'll be as happy as ever, you'll see."

I got the feeling as Sam had said that he had had to reassure himself too, we didn't know what could have happened to my baby in the last three hours and we wouldn't until he got back.

Alright Danny, I thought trying to calm myself down, let's think of the good things that could have happened to Ben. He could have just got talking like Sam said, he could have seen a record store even though I knew from checking that there wasn't one in the area, he could have decided to get a drink and found a bar, or he could have met a group of fans. See Danny, I thought to myself, there are things that could have happened that don't mean he was hurt.

Hearing a soft knock at the door I was taken out of my thoughts.

"Did James and Cameron go somewhere?" I asked Sam.

He shrugged. "They could have but I was sort of trying to get you calmed down, remember?"

"Okay," I said walking over to the door. "It could be a fan too."

Opening the door I looked out to see no-one standing there, just when I was going to close the door I heard the soft moans of pain and looked down.

"Oh my God! Ben!" I screamed and quickly bent down to pick my boyfriend up.

The first thing I noticed was Ben was covered in blood. His ripped blue jeans, shirt, jacket, even his hair was covered in what I believed to be Ben's blood. His normally ripped at the knees jeans could now be turned into shorts with a small tug. His shirt hung from his small torso in rags, showing off more of his bruised skin than I needed to see at the moment. And his face, well I didn't even want to go there; there was blood dripping from his nose, his right eye was swollen nearly shut, and there was something dried on his cheek that I didn't want identified. I hoped that it was spit but knew better.

"D-Danny?" I just barely heard Ben whisper.

"Yeah baby, it's me."

With the most strength Ben could muster he wrapped his arms around my neck and started bawling.

I gently picked him up bridal style trying not to hurt him. From all the skin I could see I knew he had bruises that hadn't been there earlier so just the smallest of touches could hurt him more than I ever wanted him hurt.

As soon as I walked to where Sam was sitting on the couch he shot up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked." I said and sat down on the couch with Ben cradled in my lap. At least he isn't dead, I reminded myself as I thought of Sam and I's conversation.

"Ben?" I whispered softly.

I felt him nod his head against my shoulder and took it as a signal to continue. "What happened to you baby?"

Too early, I thought as he began to sob even harder.

"Okay baby. It's okay, it's okay. You don't need to tell me anything now, how about Sam and I get you cleaned up and then you and I can go lay down in our bunk, how about that?"

"Just you!" he screamed almost shooting out of my lap with wide eyes.

"Okay sweetie, just me."

As carefully as I could I slipped Ben out of my lap and laid him down on the couch.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked me as we walked into the bunkroom to get Ben some clean clothes.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed into the bathroom to get Band-Aids and washcloths before answering. "I think he was raped."

Sam's eyes instantly widened. "What makes you think that?"

"The dry substance on his cheek is all the proof I need."

"Oh," Sam said awkwardly. "Should I call the others?"

"Yeah, tell them that but tell them if they come back not to bother Ben. It's going to be a long night."

"Danny?" I heard Ben call weakly and quickly grabbed the stuff I needed and ran.

Breathless already, I asked, "What do you need baby?"

"Y-you."

"Oh sweetheart." I said putting the stuff down on the floor next to the couch and crouching down to hug him.

"I was r-" Ben started as he sobbed into my shoulder again.

"Shh shh shh. Baby I know, you don't need to say it. I can tell it hurts."

"Y-you're not m-mad at me?"

I let go of Ben and looked at him confused. "Ben why would I be mad at you for what some sick bastard did?"

"Because I, because he, because I'm tainted!"

"Baby!" I said not really knowing what else to say. "You didn't want to get raped, you didn't walk out of the bus with a sign on your chest saying pick me, pick me. Ben you didn't do anything."

"You're sure?" he said with a sniff.

"Positive, now let's get you cleaned up."

Ben nodded and started to get up off the couch.

"Wait a second, do you want to sit here and I can go back and forth or do you want to go into the bathroom?"

"Bathroom, definitely bathroom."

Watching Ben get up off the couch tore my heart to pieces. Just the smallest movements made him stop, grimace, and breathe heavy. If I ever find that bastard who did this I will gladly turn myself in for what I want to do to him.

"Alright, strip and sit down." I said not even thinking about what I was asking Ben to do.

With a wet washcloth in hand I turned around to see Ben still standing there fully clothed and wide-eyed.

"Ben I didn't mean it that way!" I said my own eyes wide.

"I know, can you just turn around?" he asked with a deep breath.

Doing what he asked, I turned back to the sink to get the washcloth warm again. At this point I really wasn't sure if I was really ready to see his injuries. I wanted to help him so bad but having to hurt him in the process was going to probably kill me. Why did he have to be the one that sick son of a bitch picked to hurt? He was so fucking happy and if I've learned anything from all of those crime shows I would place all my money on that he wasn't going to be that happy ever again.

After a few minutes of waiting Ben told me I could turn around. Truthfully I was utterly terrified to turn around but I did.

"Ben do you have any blood or cuts higher up on your legs?" I asked after seeing he still had his boxers on.

Ben shrugged.

"Are you going to clean those yourself?"

Again he just shrugged.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. "Just sit down and I'll clean you up, okay?"

For the next hour we were pretty much silent. The only sounds really made were the water on the washcloth when I cleaned it and Ben's hisses of pain. At one point I heard Cameron and James come back but they didn't come into the bathroom. Guaranteed they were worried about Ben but by Ben's look of terror I knew it would be better if they just saw him in the morning.

"Alright baby, you're all clean." I said after helping him clean his hair in the sink.

Ben just nodded as he took the clothes I had got and put them on.

"Thanks." He whispered looking down at the floor.

Hooking my fingers under his chin I made him look at me. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

"Let's go to our bunk." I said and picked him up before he could say anything. Sadly he didn't giggle like he always did when I picked him up.

When I got to our bunk and laid Ben down I was worried that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep so it definitely came as a surprise wen as soon as I had got in next to him and he had curled up into my side he was fast asleep. I could only wish to fall asleep like that, after what happened I wasn't sure when I would get a good night's sleep. What happened, Ben's condition, and how the band was going to keep going were things that were keeping my mind going now and would probably keep doing so for a while. Would the bastard who did this ever get what he deserved? How was this going to affect Ben? Was he going to be broken forever? Would it get better after getting worse first? Would the band be able to keep going? If Ben wanted to leave the band I knew I wouldn't be able to leave him alone, I would never leave his side, so that mean the end of Asking Alexandria.

With these questions and more zooming through my mind, I looked down at Ben and realized that those questions might be important but there was only really one super important question; would Ben ever smile again?


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while and it took a bit of work, but eventually Ben was able to trust again, was able to smile again. He was able to walk down the street, talk to strangers, and not worry too much about what was going to happen to him. It had even taken him a little time to get back to the point where he could fully trust me. He hasn't wanted to stop trusting me, but I understood why it had happened. So I had backed off and let him heal, I hadn't pushed, I had just been there for him so he would know that there was someone out there that wanted him to be okay.

Everyone was more than thrilled that Ben was okay, no one knew what they would have done if we had lost him. He would have been a different person, and we would have loved him anyway, but we would have missed the happy boy that had been taken. In light of the fact that that could have happened, there wasn't one day that went by that I didn't want to go out and find the bastard who had done this and murder him. The only one that kept me from doing that was Ben. Every time I would get particularly angry, Ben would pull me back down. He would sit down with me, watch a movie or talk, and it would calm me down. If he hadn't been there with me through all of it, he had insisted that we keep touring, I would have been in prison for murder.

"Hey Danny," Bens voice flooded through the phone I held in my hand.

"Hey Ben, what's up?"

I felt worry itching at my insides, I didn't know why he was calling and that worried me. What also worried me was that he had gone in to his psychologist's office only twenty minutes before. He didn't sound upset, so I could only use that as reassurance.

"I'm at the office but the doctor isn't going to be done for another ten minutes. I'm really bored."

"That's it?"

"Yes Danny," he said and I could hear a pout in his voice, "Did there need to be something more?"

"No, you know that I get nervous when you're not around me."

"Okay, I know. Uh, the doctor just got here, he, uh, wants to talk to you."

Before I could say anything as a response, I heard the phone switching hands.

"Hello Danny."

"Uh hi."

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't think that Ben is going to have to continue coming in. He seems to be just fine, and we haven't had to talk about anything substantial for the last few visits."

"Oh, that's great."

He told me a little more about how Ben had been doing in the last few meetings and then hung up. I had an hour now before Ben would be done. I would probably have to leave our house about fifteen minutes earlier than that so I could get there and pick him up. Another thing about Ben going through what he had; if he let me, I picked him up. From everywhere.

When I got to the apartment Cameron, James, and Sam were sitting on the couches like they had been when Ben and I had left. Even the show they had been watching was the same. Although it looked like they had each already gotten through a couple beers.

"Doc said Ben doesn't have to go back in again," I said, walking into the kitchen, putting my keys down, and walking back to the couches.

The three of them jumped from where they were sitting, cheering and shouting, and moved to gang up on me. Now that I was talking with my friends and not a doctor, I could feel the full meaning of what I had been told wash over me. Ben was better; he was ready to move on with life, he was ready to go back to being Ben. When I had been on the phone I had felt happy, of course I had, but what it really meant hadn't processed fully. Now it had, now I realized what it all meant.

"So when you go to pick him up, that will be the last time he ever has to go back," James yelled.

We all cheered.

"This calls for celebration. When you pick him up, come back to get us, and we'll all go out to the bar!" James said, grabbing up his beer and accenting his plan with a drink.

Cam and Sam both took drinks out of their own. I smiled.

"Alright, will do."

When I had gotten Ben back into the car, I had first pulled him in for a kiss.

"How was it?" I asked him, watching as he put his seatbelt on.

"We didn't really talk about anything. He told me I wouldn't have to come back and that was pretty much it," he said, shrugging.

"Well that's good. I told the guys and we're going to go out in celebration."

"You mean we're all going to get drunk."

"Yeah, pretty much."

He smiled and kissed my cheek as we went down the road.

When we got back to the apartment the guys were ready to go and met us out in the parking lot. They took no time squishing themselves into the backseat. Once everyone was settled and we were heading to the bar we frequented, the guys all told Ben how proud of him they were. Full of mushy feelings and heartfelt answers. After that we all talked like normal, probably in an attempt to seem manly after all the mush.

The moment we got there I had to go to the bathroom so I told the guys just to get me my normal and to find our booth. I still hadn't wanted to leave Ben even though I knew he was with three of our friends, taking him to bar scenes made me the most nervous. Really they had from the beginning, I knew that he hasn't been going to, coming from, or at a bar when it had happened but we saw all the worst people at bars and I figured if anyone was going to do it to him again, the would be at a bar. I had had to get over it quickly though, because for the first few months of Ben's recovery, the bar had become his favorite place. He wanted to drink to forget every detail of that night so that's where he went. I of course had wanted him to stay, I had told him that I could get him alcohol to drink at home, but he wouldn't hear of it. Said something about how seeing the other people drunk and having fun made it easier to forget. After that, I couldn't keep him away: I just wanted him to be better.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I scanned the room until I saw the guys sitting at a booth. I made my way over there, pushing my way around people. When I got close to the table I heard Ben telling a story, one that was obviously from the night it happened, one that had probably been suppressed because of what happened after.

"So she came up to me right in the middle of the place and started talking about how I was the father of her child. I'm standing there listening to her, but obviously knowing that I wasn't. So I asked her how old the kid was and she said two years old, and I laughed. She gave me the most confused look like she couldn't believe that I was laughing at her after that. I just smirked at her and said I don't know who the father of your kid is but it isn't me, I've been fucking a guy for three years now. You guys should have seen her face!"

Ben is laughing with the memory, and the other three are laughing with him. So hard in fact that I was seriously worried Sam was going to fall off the seat.

I sat down next to Ben, wrapping my arm around him, and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Danny," he said, smile bright on his face.

"Hey Ben," I replied, knowing that he was finally okay and the rest of our lives were going to be easy.

**AN: So I decided over the summer to add more to this, and I wrote this within the week I decided, and then forgot about it. I just found this so I figured I would update it. This is the last part I will put up, but if there is anything that you feel is left without an explanation, feel free to ask. I hope you guys like this and still want to read it. Thanks for reading **


End file.
